Cupcake Kisses
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Yah so here's a fluff one shot about Vegeta and Bulma's first kiss. Love this couple!


**Here's a sweet little one shot about what i think Vegeta and Bulma's first kiss might be like. Please Review. ;)**

Bulma Briefs woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and energetic. Last night she had broken up with Yachama because she found him to be shady and a liar. Instead of feeling sorry for herself she felt like she was free for the first time. She had been chained to someone who didn't really care about her. He never stopped by and when he did he would just want to use her which she almost never allowed. Now she woke up at 7 in the morning and once showered and dressed into a crop top with worn out jeans she went to her dresser. There she applied little make up and curled her hair so it had some shape.

_Hello new Bulma! Look at how big I'm smiling, this new confidence only adds to how good I look. I think I'll do something nice. I know! I'll make my special chocolate chip cupcakes. I haven't done that for a while and I bet Vegeta doesn't even know what chocolate is, and he's been here for an entire year!_

Knowing her family and Vegeta would be well up before her she walked down the steps with a smile waiting to greet them at the table.

"Morning guys! Lovely day isn't it?"

"Oh my stars Bulma you look absolutely beautiful honey! Bunny cried."

Vegeta stopped eating his pancakes and looked up at her a little longer than he normally would have. He choked when he saw her.

"Any reason why you're in such a good mood? Her father asked."

"Nope, she said smiling. She poured herself a glass of orange juice. I thought you would have been training already Vegeta?"

"The piece of scrap metal shattered when I fired a ki blast inside the ship. At this rate I'll never surpass kakorat and become a super Sayian! He slammed his fist down angrily and noticed Bulma starring at him. What do you want earth woman?!"

"Bulma, me and your mother will just be on our way."

"Dad wait… but they were gone."

"Hmph! Your parents have more sense than you do."

"Is that so? She replied coolly. Well I'm not the one who needs help now am I?"

"What?!"

"Your little ship is busted and I'm not the only one who knows how to fix it, that doesn't mean I will."

"I never said I need your help! I'll fix the thing myself!"

"This I can't wait to see, she said smirking."

Vegeta stormed out of the room determined to prove to her he was just as capable of fixing the ship on his own.

_Good, I'm alone. I suppose I'd better start making the first batch now. I'll need at least six batches._

So for the next hour Bulma mixed, poured, and baked cupcake batter while listening to the radio. Kate Perry was singing with Hot N Cold and she hummed to herself. She had four batches cooling, one in the oven, and one she was mixing. A loud BOOM echoed through the house causing her to look up. A second later and angry prince came strolling through the kitchen with a few bruises.

"I take it the gravity room is still broken?"

"Do not mock me woman! I don't need your help and…what is that smell?"

"You mean my cupcakes? It was going to be a surprise but since your super nose already figured it out I guess there's no point in hiding it. Have you ever had chocolate before?"

"What's that?"

"Oh my Kami! You never had chocolate?!"

"Shut the hell up! I haven't been familiar with your earth customs.

"It's not a custom when everyone has had it at least once in their life. Here try some."

"No!—but Bulma had already shoved a spoon full of batter into his mouth. He swallowed angrily until he realized just how good it had tasted."

"What was that?!"

"Chocolate silly and I take it you like it?"

Vegeta only grunted.

"Don't be so down I for one actually am upbeat today and not even you can ruin my mood."

"That doesn't mean I won't try, he smirked arrogantly."

"I guess someone like you doesn't think very much."

"And you do? I mean dating that weakling wasn't exactly smart let alone thinking things through."

"And I suppose you breaking the gravity room and being too stubborn to acknowledge help was a good decision too?"

"Shut up women unless you want your planet destroyed by those androids I'll blow up as much equipment as I want."

"Is that why your still here?"

"Just fix the blasted machine now women!"

"No can do Vegeta right now I'm a bit busy baking so…"

"No! I will not tolerate anymore distractions from my training!"

"Just calm down your arrogance and take a seat."

"How dare y—"

"Look I made 6 dozen cupcakes just for you."

"Why? He relied casually."

"I care about you, happy? I just thought since you never had my chocolate cupcakes I'd make some for you."

"Spare me you weak emotions, I am not human therefore I have no time for such things."

"Really? She said walking towards him and setting down the trays of the delicious food."

Between stuffing his face and cleaning each of the trays he managed to say something. "Of course I am a prince and do not fall for such feelings and wouldn't be caught up wasting my time with them."

"How noble of you. Bulma rolled her eyes then saw the chocolate frosting mustache on Vegeta's lip and thought of a wicked plan."

_So he doesn't fall for emotions does he? Well he's about to get caught in a major distraction. Too bad he might kill me for it. Oh well I'm not afraid of him I just hope I know what I'm doing. Let's just see if he feels this._

Bulma stood up in front of Vegeta as he did the same to her. She had her arms crossed and a mean looking scowl. Vegeta actually appeared amused at her certain rage and decided to push his luck.

"So I guess that answers your question or would you like me to stay here while you talk about what a sad waste of time you are."

"Waste of time?! You came into my kitchen! I am not a waste of time you're a waste of mine!"

"Oh?! He replied amused. Well for your information women you are a huge waste of my time and I would never be caught displaying such weak human emotions."

In that short moment a split grin lit her face as she stared him down. "Is that so? She said in a mocking tone."

He now stood only a few inches away from her as he replied confidently "Yes and I would never feel su—"

Bulma grabbed the prince's shirt and kissed him. She took her time and enjoyed the taste of frosting. Vegeta's eyes shot wide open and were clearly unaware that he seemed to be kissing her back. He stood there frozen in time and felt his eye lids close shut. Bulma did the same and took one hand and ran it through his hair. Like a candle that refused to go out into the night. Secretly Bulma enjoyed this one kiss with Vegeta better than any make out session with Yamcha. Sadly but surely she ended the kiss which couldn't have lasted more than 10 seconds.

"Seems to me like you were pretty distracted."

"Women I demand to know the meaning of this?!"

I was trying to prove a point,

"You will pay for messing with the prince of all Sayians!"

"I didn't mess with you. I enjoyed kissing you, you stupid monkey!"

"Wha-t-t d-id y-you s-say?"

Bulma managed a radiant smile and walked towards the exit.

"Wait?! Where are you going?!"

"To fix the gravity room like you wanted oh and I believe I did you a favor."

"And how's that? He replied not sure whether to be embarrassed or angry."

"You had some frosting stuck to your lip, and she smiled and walked out."

Perhaps the blue haired women did have an effect on the prince after all though he refused to admit this even to himself. The scarlet color on his checks told otherwise as he followed her outside her taste still on his lips and her presence making his pulse beat faster. He would soon find out.


End file.
